Too Far to See
by Coneflower Adams
Summary: [Updated March 15] Third part of "Colors of the Past" series. Molly goes in search of Karnage, and Kit incidently discovers more of his past.
1. Goings

Too Far To See   
  
Writer note: Here is the third story of "Colors of the Past". Hopefully this fic will go faster than the others, because I really liked how I originally wrote it so I won't have to re-write much. For those of you looking for more of Kit's war experience trama, you gotta be patient. It will come back up again! I try never to abandon things! All my readers have been so loyal ((especially Tarra and Calie2)), thank you!   
  
***  
  
The news of Karnage's death was horrible, but then to find out that he was really alive sent Molly into a tailspin. She sat bolt upright on her bed for an hour trying hard to regain her bearings for the whole situation. Though it wasn't just a 'situation' anymore. More than just a counselor/patient relationship was there. Emotions were involved, and Molly's mind was muddled with thoughts thrashing back and forth with a bunch of "what do I do"s in-between.   
  
A baby's cry cut through her thoughts. She slipped out her room, past the kitchen, and upstairs without being seen. Kit was rocking one of the twins back to sleep.   
  
"Is everything okay?" she asked, peeking in the doorway.  
  
Kit looked up and smiled. "Yeah. Rannie is a little fussy. I think she's hungry. Guinna needed some 'down time' for a little while." He stood up, shifting the calming Rannie in his arms then setting her down next to Aaron. Molly stepped up to the crib, smiling at the sight of Aaron sleeping.  
  
"They're so innocent" she sudden said. "Unlike me."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Kit asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. It's just…I've done some bad things in my life. I'm afraid I'm gonna do more."  
  
Kit quirked his head in confusion. "Is there something you're not telling me?"   
  
"No" Molly replied, shrugging. "Forget what I said."  
  
"Upset about Karnage?"  
  
Molly stroked Aaron's back and looked on. Her heart sank at Kit's question. She wanted to tell him so badly, but knew she couldn't.  
  
"It's strange how you hate someone for so long, but you cry when they're dead. I don't get it."  
  
"Well, from what you've told us, you got to know Karnage on a personal level. I can't see how that could possibly happen, but maybe you're mourning him like you would a friend."  
  
"I know. Very strange to admit, but that is true."  
  
"Well, I'm thankful he's gone and can never hurt us again."  
  
"Yeah, right."   
  
A pause of silence fell between them until Kit spoke. "I heard Shawn turned out to be a complete jerk."  
  
"We were together for over a year. I thought he was my soul mate like you and Guinna are. He acted like he loved me more than anything. I guess he didn't, or else he wouldn't have broken if off with me just because he was so impatient about 'doing the deed."  
  
"He didn't deserve you, Molly."  
  
*I wouldn't say that.* Molly said in her head.  
  
"Someday you'll get married to the person you're suppose to be with."  
  
"How will I know that -that- guy is the guy who is right for me?"  
  
"You'll know."   
  
"But when?"  
  
"You're seventeen. You have you're whole life to find that person. You should have figured this out by now, Miss Counselor."  
  
Molly cracked a smile. "You're right. I'll find that guy one day. I guess I have a lot more to learn too."  
  
"That's my girl" Kit said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
* * *  
  
A week passed, and all that was on Molly's mind was Karnage - with the occasional cursing of Shawn's name. She tried desperately to let the subject go. Karnage was gone to a foreign country and there was nothing she could do about it. But, the more she played it down, the stronger her responsibility felt for him. He was -her- patient - and friend, she always had to admit - and she was worried about him.   
  
*The Bagos? It's a pretty far off place.* She mused as she helped Wildcat inspect the SeaDuck. She'd heard war stories from Baloo about the twin islands, how Bago-Nova was always trying to gain control over Bago-Shiloh. It was far from being a free nation like Usland was. "Wildcat. Do you know how far the Bagos are from here?"  
  
A clatter was heard before Wildcat popped his head out from under the SeaDuck's hood. "The Bagos?" he asked, rubbing his head. "That's WAY passed Anglo-Sax territory, and you know how far Anglo-Sax territory is. You wouldn't wanna go to the Bagos for a vacation. They got this feuding going on over there. I think the Hatfields and McCoys started it."  
  
"Yeah, I've heard of all the trouble those islands have with each other." Molly sighed, handing Wildcat the wrench he pointed to. "Oh well, I'll just look on one of Kit's maps to see how far it is."  
  
* * *  
  
The maps were studied and the plans laid out. Molly had planned for almost two weeks. There were loopholes and pitfalls, but the determination inside her was stronger than any of that. She took her time making her way to the kitchen table, her mind fluttering with nervousness. She'd take the craziest step of her life when she made it there, and it was ripping her stomach in half. She wished heavily she would change her mind about the plan. But, through her stubbornness, emotion, and responsibility felt toward Karnage, she would not change her mind.  
  
"Good morning, honey" Rebecca greeted as Molly strolled into the kitchen. Her and Baloo were the only ones eating breakfast at the moment. "How are you today?"  
  
Molly cracked an uneasy smile. "Too early to tell, Mom."  
  
"Hey, that's my excuse!" Baloo mock-protested through the egg stuffed in his mouth.   
  
"What would you like for breakfast?"   
  
"Just cereal." Molly sat across from Baloo as her mother placed a bowl and cereal box in front of her. "Thanks, Mom."  
  
"You're welcome, honey."  
  
Molly reached for the milk and made her breakfast. It gave her time to wait for her mother to be settled before asking her big question. As soon as Rebecca had taken a few bites of her toast, Molly asked, "U'n'U is hosting a retreat in Winger City in a couple days. I was wondering if I could go."  
  
Rebecca cocked her head. ""How much will it cost?"  
  
"Not much. If you pre-register, the retreat is free. All you have to pay for is food and stuff like that."  
  
"How long is it for?"  
  
"Two weeks."  
  
"Molly, I think that's a long time for a retreat."  
  
"But, I really want to go." Molly scrunched her face in a pleading manner. "Please, Mom."  
  
"I have a shipment to bring to Winger City tomorrow" Baloo interceded. "I'll fly her there."  
  
Rebecca stayed deadly quiet for a very long few minutes. Molly could barely breathe by the time she spoke again. "I guess it'd be good for you. You can go, Molly."  
  
"Thanks, Mom!" Molly jumped out, forgetting her bowl of cereal, and hugged her mother. "I'll start packing!" She hurried to her room, a nervous and somewhat relieved ball forming in the pit of her stomach. 


	2. Meetings

Writer's Note: I'm so sorry this took so long! It's been written for a while but I haven't been able to post it.   
  
***  
  
Two days later, Baloo dropped Molly off at the Winger City Airfield. He offered to escort her to the retreat, but Molly declined. She walked into the City around early afternoon with her stuffed satchel on her shoulder. She'd decided to grab a meal before heading back to the airfield to search for someone she could hitch a ride with out of the Usland Territory.   
  
Winger City was a rich island. The inner City bustled with prestigious universities and five-star restaurants and classy boutiques. Molly found that the only place in the City she could actually afford anything (with money saved or borrowed from H&H) was the middle-class area near the airfield. She cut through an alleyway that ran between a clinic and the local Thankful Giving store. Behind her, something clattered to the ground. She spun around only to see it was a cat running from a fallen garbage can. She took a deep breath, but when she turned to continue walking, she ran smack into something solid. She fell to the concrete, along with a bunch of textbooks.   
  
"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry!" she said, not looking up at the person. She gathered up the fallen textbooks.   
  
"Here let me help you up" the person said.   
  
Molly lifted her head to get the surprise of her life. There, directly in front of her, was a young Don Karnage - minus the accent - holding his hand out to her. She reluctantly took it, and he lifted Molly to her feet.  
  
"Thank you" she mumbled. "Here. Here's your books."  
  
The young Karnage gave her a friendly smile, and accepted his books from Molly's outstretched hands. "Thanks. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you or anything?"  
  
Molly shook her head, still gaping at him. "No, I'm not hurt."   
  
The wolf noticed her staring and sighed in frustration. He slipped into a familiar routine. "Yes, yes. I am Delancey Karnage, son of the feared pirate Don Karnage."  
  
"You're his son?" Molly literally shouted, stepping backwards almost loosing her balance. "He never told me he had a son."  
  
"Wait" the young Karnage was gaping now. "YOU know him?"  
  
"Well, on good and bad terms - yes."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Molly Cunningham."  
  
"Good to meet you, Molly" he said, offering his hand to shake. "To be honest with you, my real last name is Lancaster. I just like the sound of Del Karnage better."   
  
"How is Karnage your father?" Molly asked, extremely anxious to find out.  
  
Del sighed, his smile fading. "Before I get into detail, you hungry?"  
  
Molly nodded, eagerly. "I'm starving."   
  
"Come on."  
  
He led her to the street, down the block to a small café. They took a table outside near the door, where Del caught the waitress to order.   
  
"So, how do you know him?" he asked, after the waitress walked away.   
  
Molly leaned on the table. "Are you up for a long story?"   
  
"Shoot away" Del replied, smiling again.  
  
Molly paused for a moment, observing her companion's smile. It looked remarkably like Karnage's, but instead of the devious hint, it was friendly and held no slight of mistrust.   
  
"Karnage and I have a long history…" She went on to tell him of the first time Karnage had kidnapped her and her mother when she was five all the way to the present state of her searching for him. Del listened intently the entire time, not even touching his turkey club when the food arrived.   
  
"Whoa, talk about history! It sounds more like a novel. I guess the stories I've heard of him are true."  
  
"What's your story with him?"   
  
"I don't have much to say. Karnage is my biological father and that's all. I never met him before, and I don't think he even knows I exist. My mother was Karnage's apparent lover for a short time until he became tired of her. She left him before she even knew she was pregnant."  
  
"I'm thankful to hear you weren't around Karnage as a child" Molly said, mentally thanking the Most High that Karnage never got to know his heir. "Do you get a lot of people who mistake you for him?"  
  
"Oh yeah, but it's mostly people from Cape Suzette. I guess he tormented them so much, they're a little wary when they see someone who apparently looks a lot like him. I've only seen badly out of focus pictures of him in the paper, so I can't really tell myself."  
  
"Trust me, you have his looks."  
  
Del rolled his eyes. "Well, that's comforting to know. Anyway, from what you tell me, you're around seventeen right?" he asked, changing the subject quickly.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Why in the world is a seventeen year old going out to look for the infamous air pirate captain?"  
  
"I graduated last month, and am going to college to major in psychology. Since I am Karnage's counselor, I feel responsible for him. It's all just really complicated." Molly glanced down at Del's textbooks. "I'm guessing you're going into medicine?"  
  
"Yeah. My mom is a nurse and my dad…step-dad is a doctor. They own and run the free clinic down the block."  
  
"Really? Your parents must be very giving."  
  
"They are. My dad wanted to treat people who couldn't afford medical care. My parents brought me up to help people, and I want to do just that."  
  
Molly stared in awe. "Are you sure Karnage is your biological father? You sound the total opposite of him!"  
  
"If the looks don't convince you, go talk to my mother and she will. But, what about your family? You told me your connection with Karnage, but not about your family."  
  
"My family" Molly sighed, feeling a wave of guilt. "Are you positive you want me to tell you about them? Just kidding." Molly pulled out an envelope from her satchel pocket and pulled out the pictures stored inside.   
  
"This is me and my mother. She used to be a high-class businesswoman running Higher for Hire, but my sister does the job now. And that's my mom's boyfriend, O'Mally. That is my sister, Guinna, and her husband, Kit and my new niece and nephew, Rannie and Aaron."  
  
"You have a big family."  
  
"And, I'm not even done yet. This is Baloo, Kit's father and kind of my surrogate dad. He was the cargo pilot for Higher for Hire, but Kit has been for several years. Kit has been like a brother to me every since I was four. It was great when he married Guinna. And this is Wildcat, our mechanic. He's been a really good friend to me even though he's lost a few of his marbles. I think that's all."  
  
"Who's this?" Del asked seeing there was one more picture in the envelope.  
  
Molly grimaced. She had forgotten to take -that- picture out before she left. "Oh, him. That's my ex-boyfriend, Shawn. He dumped me a few weeks ago on graduate night because he wanted to y'know…and I wanted to wait until after marriage." She blushed, embarrassed at what she just admitted to a perfect stranger. "Anyway, I thought he really loved me, guess he didn't."  
  
"I'm sorry. I know how it is to get dumped for that reason."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I met my first girlfriend in eleventh grade. We were together for about a year until she asked for a certain 'birthday' present. I politely said I'd rather wait until marriage. She said I was too 'genteel' for her taste, and said she couldn't see me anymore."   
  
"Wow, that sounds familiar."   
  
"Listen, I was wondering how are you going to find Karnage? I mean, you can't possibly do it alone."  
  
"I was going to catch a ride out of Usland Territory then see where I can go from there. I need to get into Bago-Shiloh. And what makes you think I can't do it alone? You must not have been listening earlier."  
  
"Oh no, I was listening. It's just I can't let you go alone. I'm coming with you."  
  
"You want to?" Molly stared at him rather shocked. She had never thought in a million years that she'd run into Karnage's lost son then have him volunteer to find Karnage with her. Del nodded then stood, leaving a tip on the table. "I do. Now let's get going. It's getting late."   
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Del led Molly a few blocks from the café until the neighborhood started to change into more respectable buildings. They walked into one on a corner and took the elevator to Del's apartment on the fourth floor.   
  
"Where do you get the money to pay for this apartment and your college fee?" Molly asked, walking into the small parlors, which led to Del's great room. It was a pretty fancy place with embellished decor. Seeing this and knowing that his parents owned a free clinic, Molly figured it out. "Oh, let me guess. Your parents must be rich."  
  
"I wouldn't say rich. I'd say well off." Del walked into his room leaving Molly in the great room.   
  
"Well off! Geez! My family must be poor then." She heard Del laugh. She picked up a frame with a photo of his parents. His mother looked very sophisticated. "How in the world did someone like your mom meet Karnage?"  
  
Del walked back in. "He was robbing my grandparent's mansion and she fell in love with him."  
  
"Did he love your mom?"  
  
"No. She hardly saw him when she was living with him. He treated her like dirt when he was around. Dang! Talk about a creep. I'm glad I wasn't raised around all that pirate life."  
  
"Good thing you weren't. You might have turned out like him."   
  
"That reminds me." Del picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Hello. James. This is Delancey. Is one of my parents there?…They're not. Where'd they go?…Dexter's. They didn't tell me that…Well, I don't have time to wait for them. Could you give them a message?…Thanks. It is: I'm going out of town for a few weeks. I'll be fine. Thanks again, James. Tell them I love them. Bye." Del hung up the phone.  
  
"Who's James?"   
  
"Their butler."   
  
"Oh, a butler. Your parents must really be well off. Are you sure you'll be able to handle this search? We might get in some rough situations."  
  
"Nonsense, Molly. I always wanted to do something adventurous even if it is searching for my astranged father."  
  
"Adventurous wouldn't be the word for this. More like survival."  
  
"Why are you doing this if it puts your life in danger?"  
  
"I have a responsibility toward Karnage. I'm the only one who can get through to him. I'm the only one he'll listen to."   
  
"I'd feel responsible too. But is it worth it?"  
  
"What do you think? You're going with me." 


	3. Happenings

O'Mally and Rebecca walked, hand in hand, along the winding streets of Cape Suzette. O'Mally had promised to stick around for a couple months instead of touring with Scatcat and the band. He loved his job, but he loved someone even more. Like always, they went out for dinner and a walk in the city park. They called it their usual routine.  
  
"So, now where are we going?" Rebecca asked, noticing O'Malley was leading her to a part of the city she didn't know very well.  
  
O'Malley grinned. "I told you, you'll see when we get there, Reebecca."  
  
They walked up to an old brick building that had a blinking neon sign.   
  
"Thomas, this is one of the clubs you play at," Rebecca said, putting her hand on her hip. "I thought it was closed tonight."  
  
"It is for everyone else, but not us tonight." His grin grew even wider as he opened the door for his companion. "Wait here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just wait."  
  
O'Mally ran off down the hall and into the main room of the club. He was gone for a minute then reappeared.  
  
"You can come in, Reebecca."  
  
"Thomas, what in the world is going on?" she asked as O'Malley pulled her inside. It was dark and only one spotlight was shining on the entrance. Then a light suddenly came on at the other end of the large room. O'Mally jumped up on stage and grabbed a microphone. Scatcat's band was behind him, in anticipation to play.  
  
"What is this?" Rebecca asked, with a jolted smile  
  
"This, Ms. Reebecca Cunningham, is…" He signed the band to begin playing. Rebecca watched in awe as O'Mally sang "Forever My Love" to her. After they finished, O'Malley jumped from the stage. Rebecca nearly knocked him over with an embrace.  
  
"Thomas, that was beautiful."  
  
"Thanks Beck, but it's not over." He reached in his pocket, pulling out a ring. He knelt to one knee. Rebecca gasped, a hand flying to her cheek. "Reebecca, I've known you for some time now. I was stupid when I chose my career over you. When I lost ya, I felt like I'd lost a part of myself. Now, I'm not making the mistake a second time. So, Reebecca, will ya please be my wife?"   
  
Rebecca didn't know what to say. She loved O'Malley dearly. Though he could never replace Lucas, O'Malley was the only other man she'd pick to spend the rest of her life with. She stood there with tears in her eyes and heart beating wildly.  
  
"Thomas, I can't imagine being with anyone else."  
  
"Ya mean it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
O'Mally jumped up with an excited whoop, and picked up Rebecca twirling her about.   
  
"Baby, you're never gonna regret it."  
  
With that, he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her deeply.  
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
Rain fell on New Fedora as Kit unloaded the cargo from the SeaDuck. He was already soaked and getting wetter when he finished unloading. He dashed to the shelter of a pilot's bar near the airfield. He took off his drenched overcoat at the door then sat down at the bar.  
  
"What will it be, mac?" the bartender asked.   
  
"Do you have a soda?"   
  
"I only serve beer."  
  
Kit sighed. He hated going to these dingy kind of places. "Well, I don't drink."  
  
"What do you expect from a bar? I got coffee in the back."  
  
"That'll be fine."  
  
A man sitting a couple stools away from Kit glanced over at him. After a few times too many, Kit took notice of the attention he was receiving from the man in the brown trench coat and glasses.  
  
"Do you have a problem, sir?"  
  
"No, no" the man answered, shaking his head. "I was just wondering…are you Kit Cloudkicker?"  
  
"Yes, why?" This was becoming rather strange. "Do you know me?"  
  
"Actually, I do." The leopard scooted next to Kit. "Colin Norris." He put out his hand. Kit stared at him then shook his hand.   
  
"How do you know me?"  
  
"Well, it's been over twenty years since I lasted saw you, but I knew your mother, Sabrina Golden."  
  
"You knew my mother?"  
  
"I was her handler at the Usland Intelligence Agency."  
  
Kit regarded the man suspiously. How did this man know that he was Sabrina Golden's son? "My mother never worked for an intelligence agency. She was a freelance activist."  
  
Norris snorted. "Freelance? Boy, you heard a lie. I recruited Sabrina myself when she was a girl, fresh out of high school. Being the daughter of a well-known Anglo-Sax thief, she was a sneaky one for uncovering conspiracies."  
  
Kit stared at the man in confusion. There were many facts he'd heard about his mother, but this was not one of them. "But she worked for free to inform the citizens of Tropicana know that they'd been wronged by the government."  
  
"That was all just a cover up. Sabrina was paid for every conspiracy she under covered. Enough of the past," Norris waved his hand as if the past was an irritating fly. "I want to offer you the same job your mom had."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, you're Sabrina's son. You're bound to be like her. You already have a record of being an air pirate."  
  
Kit stood in defense, eyebrows knitted together in anger. "How did you know…"  
  
Norris raised a hand to his chest. "You have to remember who I work for, Kit. Digging into things I shouldn't is the job description. Here." He handed Kit a business card. "Call me if you're interested."  
  
Kit, in a daze, accepted the card. The man was gone before he even finished reading it.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Writer note: I'm sorry this chapter was so short! It was suppose to be longer, but I haven't gotten to writing the next part, so bah...bare with me. 


	4. Taking Flight

Molly and Del made their way back to the airfield around eleven o'clock that night. Del had packed quickly, not even calling his parents again to inform them that he was leaving. They hitched a ride with a cargo pilot heading for Barlow. Barlow was the Usland Shipping Capital, so there was bound to be a plane flying to Bago-Shiloh or a country close by.   
  
It was past midnight when they landed in Barlow. The airfield they had landed in was the North Barlow Airfield, frequented mostly by freelance pilots. The place was dead. Planes were parked in various places next to the landing strip. Del asked the man in the tower if there were any pilots flying to Bago-Shiloh. He pointed to the end of the runway. A small, gray cargo plane was parked there, a dim light shone through one of the round windows.   
  
"Shall we?" Del asked, gesturing to the side door of the plane. Molly nodded, and Del proceeded to knock.   
  
What followed was a crash of metals then a growling curse. An old, scruffy brown dog appeared in the doorway. He stared at the two for sometime, eyeing them, then let go an exhausted sigh. "What do you want?" he asked, but his voice carried a faint accent.   
  
"Sorry to bother you, Sir," Del started in his most assertive tone. ", but we were told you were heading to Bago-Shiloh in the morning."  
  
The old dog nodded. "Yes, I am, unfortunately. Why?"  
  
"We need a ride there."  
  
At those words, the old dog snorted and shook his head. "I don't pick up strays that don't know what they're going into to. Bago-Shiloh is my homeland, but I left as a young boy. I go there to deliver needed supplies to my family members who will not leave. For whatever reason you children desire to go there, I say no to."  
  
The old dog was about to abruptly shut his door when Del called out, "I'll make it worth your while!" He kicked himself for using such a cliche. Del had never bribed anyone in his life, but for some reason, he felt it needed to be done right then. He pulled out a wad of bills. "I'll pay you for our way to Bago-Shiloh."  
  
Molly turned to Del, somewhat surprised at what he just offered. He looked nervous. She hadn't realized until then how desperate they were to find Karnage.   
  
The old man growled under his breath then nodded. "I'm only doing this because I need the money to buy my family's supplies." He moved from the doorway to let them in.   
  
"Thank you, Sir." The two said.  
  
"Please." The old man raised a hand. "Call me Aggney."  
  
Del nodded, and offered his hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Aggney. I'm Del Lan…"  
  
"Please, no last names."  
  
"Sorry, and this is my friend, Molly."  
  
"Hi, Mr. Aggney."  
  
"Just Aggney."  
  
With that, they boarded the plane. It was a slender barrel with just enough room in the back for several boxes. There was only a pilot and passenger seat, so someone had to sit on a box for the trip. It wasn't comfortable at all, so Molly and Del rotated about every hour. They took off around five that morning, and dredged the long ten hour ride to Bago Territory.  
  
Molly had fallen asleep in the passenger seat around the last two hours of the flight. Del let her sleep, knowing she must not have in over twenty-hour hours. He'd just have to deal. This'll be more practice for when I go on my forty-eight hour shifts at the clinic - he mused, rubbing his tired eyes.   
  
"Land, ho" Mr. Aggney announced.   
  
Del leaned forward to peer out the windshield. In the distance, he spied a massive piece of land. The closer they came, the better he could see the bustle of the city.   
  
Mr. Aggney jabbed a finger toward it. "That's the city of St. Ethersburg. We will be at the landing yard in five minutes."  
  
Del nodded then turned to Molly. He lay a hand on her shoulder. "Molly, we're here."   
  
"We are?" came a sleepy reply. She looked out the window. "Oh good." 


End file.
